


【黄旷】痛

by PlutoICe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoICe/pseuds/PlutoICe
Summary: 狼狼前辈×战损息吹
Kudos: 6





	【黄旷】痛

相拥也不过如此。

即便两具散发着炽热气息的躯体紧紧贴合在一起，仍挡不住微凉的雨水渗进二人拥抱的间隙。

那个拥抱来得是如此突兀——当褐发少年伸手接住那英杰坠下来的腰肢时，被斩作两节的守护者还未来得及倒下。

“抱歉，稍微…来迟了。”

黄昏将手掌自金发少年的腰侧抽离时，瞥见了掌心殷红的一片。

是血。

金发少年珀蓝眸子里半是惊慌，半是迷惘。

这场埋伏较之于百年前的近卫少年来说，想必简直不费吹灰之力；而如今失去了记忆的息吹也丧失了大多数曾令他自以为豪的资本——海利亚女神在上，当他醒来的时候，就连用手握住剑柄都有些吃力，更何况是对付方才自四面八方涌上前来的守护者。

“…前辈？”

见褐发青年按着自己腰腹的手有些颤抖，息吹有些艰难启唇道。

“没事的，不要往下看。”

黄昏只是用托着金发少年的头，将少年的脸颊掰了回去。

虽说职责是辅助这个失忆了的英杰少年，但方才的境况说是自身难保一点也不为过。他记得刚苏醒几日的息吹精神状态一直很差，茫然不知所措像是个孩子；终是这孩子接受了所谓的命运重新拿起剑盾，等待他的道路却不会因此变得平坦。

方才那一漂亮的兜割，竟让黄昏将面前的金发少年和记忆中的某位前辈的身影叠在了一起；可怀中的少年仍是受了不轻的伤，加农炮的攻击定位向来精准无声。

“看来…那位公主是等不到我了吧，前辈。”

黄昏的语气虽还镇定，但息吹还是从那褐发少年的眸中瞥见了倒映着的血色。金发少年只是勾了勾苍白的唇角，认命般倚在了前辈怀中艰难地保持呼吸。

“只是皮外伤罢了，不要信口胡言。”

黄昏按住伤口的力道显然称不上轻柔。息吹痛得稍稍蹙起了眉尖，却并不挣扎，任由那褐发少年用衣摆扯下的布料裹紧伤口。

息吹觉得自己的力气正在缓慢抽离身体。他不清楚自己的每一次呼吸，都牵扯得腰侧伤口委屈渗流出几股殷红。金发少年将手搭在那青年温热的手背上时，摸到了些黏稠的液体。

而他只是笑：“我没事的。”

他从没有像现在这么依赖面前那人。他们第一次相遇时息吹挥出的剑刃削掉了巨狼的毛发，巨狼龇着的牙也拱探了金发少年的颈窝；血月之时那狼痛苦嚎叫着化作青年，息吹躲在草垛后惊愕到不敢言声…直到他们终于能够相互信任，早春的雨已然化作了秋末的霜。

“……”

殷红缓缓渗过缠裹伤口的布料，饶是黄昏一层层的裹紧也无济于事。褐发青年一言不发，干脆脱下了整件上衣，更多的布带被撕扯下来。

“前辈，您上次说过，兜割的话，需要学很久吧…”

“安静些。”

“前辈学了多久？一个星期？还是…”

“别出声。”

“我一个早上就学会了…”

那才华异禀的少年，事到如今还在为自己的天赋略显得意。黄昏一手按着他腰侧的伤口，一手托着少年的后颈，只得稍侧过头去让他住口——在血没有止住前，保持些体力总是好的。

只是他没想到，那少年用冰凉的手抚上了自己的脖颈，便仰头吻了上去。

如今就连伸手的力气稍显勉强，黄昏没敢挣脱开这个意义不明的吻，只得顺着少年抽丝般的绵软力气吻下去。他没觉得那拂在颊侧的呼吸有什么温度，口中也只剩下了血腥味。

息吹早就想这么做了。

他发着烧，前辈偷偷为他掖被角的凌晨；他拉起弓，前辈化作猛兽为他截断身后偷袭的时分；抑或是围坐在篝火边，他睡意朦胧倚在一侧青年肩胛上的夜晚。

但他从不表露。

前辈于他而言，更像是兄长般的存在，温柔是着带些不容抗拒的严厉，将小少年的欣喜化作沉默。

“——息吹，别闹…”“前辈一定也这么想过吧。”

捕捉到褐发青年眼睑下的淡淡红潮，金发少年眯缝起珀蓝的眸。

对于拿捏稳准的事，他向来是这般自信。

他终于如愿以偿得到了那个温热的拥抱。

金发少年有些费力地跨坐在自家前辈怀中，略显纤细的胳膊不由分说便环上了面前人的脖颈。息吹将微凉的唇抚上那青年的颈时，感受到了那层滚烫皮肤下涌动着的血液。第二个吻也带着淡淡的血腥气息，息吹没太在意，抬手用手背将嘴角豁裂出血的伤口蹭了蹭。

黄昏这才知晓，金发少年无师自通的可不止是精明的剑术。少年是那样单纯的神色，指尖一寸寸抚过他赤裸着的上身时，却能唤醒他身体里每一个沉睡的细胞。

湖蓝的英杰服随意丢在了一边，少年还未长开的身体有着略显苍白的肤色，便衬得那层叠累落得伤痕触目惊心。黄昏仍是将手捂在少年腰侧的伤口上，他才发现少年的腰肢过于纤细，很难想象一百年前就是这样一副身体挥舞着大师剑，肩负着保护海拉鲁的命运，抵挡着盖侬的袭击。

黄昏的另一只手抚上了少年的背，轻轻将他揽得近了些。他微俯下颈，耐心用吻痕替代了少年胸前的一抹血污。

少年的一次次试探，一次次接近又远离，身为前辈的他怎会对此一无所知呢。只是这样的身份显然是不能…又或者说，虽身为前辈，他也对这样的事一无所知。

所以，当息吹的手停留在他束在腰间的裤带时，黄昏侧开了脸。

海利亚女神啊，愿您原谅我的不敬与无知。

他做什么事都像个孩子。

挥舞树枝的时候会不小心打到自己的脸，吃到烤苹果会双眸放光，就连现在顽固而又仓促要向下坐，也像个孩子般急不可耐。

“我说过…你总是缺乏些耐心。”

少年青涩鲁莽举措让二人痛得怔楞了片刻，下一秒黄昏就换上平日里教导少年的口吻。褐发青年一手扶着少年的伤口仍是不敢动弹，另一只手托着少年的臀，尽可能轻柔以指腹安抚着少年身下紧张僵硬的褶皱。

方才的扩张并不足以让少年吞下身下人的物件，相较于少年初启的穴口，褐发青年的分身仰着头的模样显得有些狰狞。

息吹仍是不长记性，黄昏的手才稍稍抽离，少年便以手搭在身下人的肩上，也不知晓从何而来的力气，索性沉了身子整根吞了进去。

顿时是一阵撕裂般的痛楚自尾骨一路弥散上脊椎，少年闷哼一声，以上齿咬紧了下唇，硬生生挡下了险些破口而出的呻吟。黄昏只觉得身下某个部位被严丝无缝紧握在温暖柔软的腔道内，不免轻颤了下。

息吹承认这样的接近带着些难忍的痛楚。应是穴口抵不住方才那野蛮的纳入，他每稍抬起腰臀时身下便是针刺般的疼；而只有以身下前辈的角度，才能觅见二人交合之处不知何时已沾染上了妖冶的红痕。

少年是初次开拓的土地，每前进一寸都稍显困难；阵痛中带上些许奇异的痛痒，这样的触感让初涉情事的少年简直要疯掉，他胡乱动用着为数不多的力气，希望更多的疼痛能抵消掉那挠人心肺的瘙痒，柔软的臀肉拍在褐发青年的腿面上，风吹拂树叶的飒声难掩肉体触碰的声响。

最终是身为前辈的人按住了胡作非为的少年，世界在那一刻仿佛短暂静了下来。

“别这样折腾自己，息吹。”

黄昏知道息吹并不好受。虽然他不得不承认，少年青涩的吞吃撩拨得他小腹发烫，那只搭在腰侧的手恨不得抠挖进少年的伤口中，以最野蛮原始的方法去感受身上人的哭嚎……他摇了摇头，从直冲脑门的情欲浪潮中觅回了些许理智。

息吹被那双箍在腰胯上的手止住了动作。少年单薄的胸口轻柔起伏着，胸前挺立起两颗泛红似桃尖的可爱小嘴，身下分身哆哆嗦嗦立着有些不知所措，这样糟糕狼狈的模样衬了一双珀蓝双眼，却不偏不倚汪了满眸的澄澈。

“我只是，难受…”

难耐的痛痒随着动作的固结愈发猖狂。息吹想要扒开前辈钢钳般的手，那双筋骨分明的手却纹丝不动。

“前辈，求您…”

“…不觉得痛吗。”

黄昏的目光中带上了些柔软的弧度。

他知道身为勇者的息吹从来没觉得痛过。无论是一百年前单枪匹马斩杀凶恶兽群，以一己之力抵挡箭矢刀刃，还是如今血月之夜执盾搏杀死而复生的尸群…他不是没有受过伤，相反，他是受过太多的伤——海利亚女神若是仁慈，层层叠叠的伤痕怎会忍心遍布于少年羸弱的躯体上。

可是息吹却这样说。

“疼痛只会让我觉得…”

“…?”

“觉得我还活着。”

“……”

仗着气力上的绝对优势，黄昏以臂撑住身上的少年便将他揽了起来，内里的联结便有了些松散的趋势。穴口本抗拒着外来物的入侵，此刻却倏地咬紧了身下的物件。鼓胀着血管的分身抽离身体，剐蹭内壁时带来的酥麻感让少年忍不住轻颤起腰肢。息吹倔强抵抗着身下人的举措，奈何那伤口早就将他的力气消耗殆尽。

“前辈，别…”

“…”

“别离开我。”

他终于垂下了那颗始终扬着的头颅。

黄昏没有言声。下一秒，竟是褐发青年抬臂发力，连同身上少年一齐翻滚了身躯，息吹吃了一惊，不轻不重摔进了一旁的茂密草丛中。

分身对准还未来得及收缩的穴口便是长驱直入，息吹还没来得及呜咽出声，眼前就是一黑。慌乱之中他是跌宕洋面上的一叶舟，只得抱紧了身上皮肤滚烫的青年。

他的心脏跳动得厉害，连带着整个胸腔都在砰砰咚咚回响，终是从那阵耳鸣中回过神来，才发现自己的指尖都掐进了身上人肩胛的肉里。息吹忙放轻了力道欲要收手，可身上人沉腰的那一深顶，他只觉得有什么东西要戳破肚皮刺捅出来，不由得仰起脖子大口喘息起来。

那阵难抵的痛痒早被言道不清的感觉遮掩了去，金发少年被压在那狂兽般的人身下，时而痛得咬紧牙关闷哼出声，时而战栗着腿根缩紧了身体。黄昏像是要比息吹自己更了解这副身体，狰狞的巨物一旦寻觅到了绵软的壁底，便是一阵毫无章法的横冲直撞，息吹夹着腿几欲逃跑，却敌不过前辈劲瘦得腰腹和箍在自己腰间的那只手；但那褐发青年又是带着野蛮的温柔，即便身下毫不留情拓开少年最后一丝防线凶猛狂躁窥探着他最为柔软的弱点，一手还不忘穿过那少年的金色发丝，护着他当心磕到了脑袋。

“慢、慢些啊啊…前、前辈！呜…”

黄昏从不等少年说出完整的一句话，他总喜欢自他说话那时身下的疏忽再次开合动作，重新顶进身下少年温暖的深腔，换得那后辈磕磕绊绊的哀求。

分身自初始时膨胀了些许，与内壁刮擦磕碰十几分钟，他便逐渐掌握到了身下人的小秘密。即使身为前辈也有着捉弄人的小心思，便是故意瞬间撤出大半的距离，他有意欣赏着少年稍有失神的眸子，复又沉身狠狠没入；只要将耳畔贴近少年的雪白胸膛，便能在那时听闻些许碎在喉咙里的呻吟。每当黄昏顶得过深，总能换得身下人绞得过紧的回馈，这样短暂的间隙下，身为前辈的人也不忘瞥一眼伤口有没有重新渗血。

还好，似乎止住了。

于是他重新动了起来，也不去在意身下人有些沙哑的抗议。

狼一直是种不缺乏耐心的动物，狩猎时能趴在草丛中几个时辰不见动弹，折磨玩弄爪下猎物时也可谓“悉心备至”。身下少年被紧一阵慢一阵的折磨惹得周身滚烫，就连身下也渐渐麻木起来。息吹仰在草丛中无声喘息着，只是机械性承受着自小腹开始蔓延的奇异酸软感。

蓦然不知道黄昏顶到了什么地方，息吹险些跳起来。

那个感觉虽说不上讨厌，少年仍是试图夹紧腿，将身上人的分身抵开。奈何身上人沉着眸子耐心至极俯下身来，重新将少年的腿根压到最开，分身狰狞的顶端不偏不倚顶了回去，精确触碰到那里的触感，刺激得少年条件反射般微挺起了腰。

“——不、不行，前辈…”

“怎么？”

“感觉好奇怪！啊啊——”

高昂呻吟自齿隙漏出，少年只得伸手捂住自己的嘴。黄昏将吻印在少年捂住嘴的腕上，身下的冲撞却并不见歇息。

他是屠宰猎物毫不留情的狼，不动声色看着身下少年涣散了目光。

息吹被撞乱了呼吸的节奏，简直要在快感的浪潮中窒息。他是溺水的人，只得紧紧攀住身上的青年，仿佛他是那根救命的稻草。

在小腹蓄积着的奇怪感觉，因那人冲撞频率的加快而逐渐爬向了腿根。因恐慌而微拢的双腿，又被身上人撞进来的腰压开，随着越跳越欢的心脏和缺氧发紧的两肺，息吹惊慌失措含住了身上人探进来的舌尖。

这个吻来得绵软温和，黄昏耐心教导着身下少年该如何在口腔中安置那条柔软的舌，上半身的脉脉含情和身下的大肆掠夺形成了鲜明的对比。

息吹再不能承受那奇怪的感觉，挣扎的力道却无济于事。他挣脱开那个湿热的吻，大口喘着气，眼前是倏地一阵白光，身下竟就那样沉默无声的缴械了。

“前辈，有点痛…”

他终于完整说出一句话来。

随即少年就被按住了，身上人的巨物像是要把他牢牢钉进地里一般。黄昏的腰腹用起力来会鼓出优美好看的肌肉线条，息吹一直打量着的优美线条此刻就压在他自己身上。褐发人喘气的声音像是野兽发出攻击预警的咆哮，息吹只得抱紧了身上人滚烫的身躯，将一排牙齿深深陷进身上人的肩胛。

他感到黄昏在那阵冲刺后猛地顿了半晌，随即什么滚烫黏稠的东西开始灌进他的身体。黄昏没有撤出那个依旧膨胀着的物件，只是按住少年随着动作前倾的胯，将蓄力已久的滚烫欲望送进他狭窄的内腔。少年只觉得自己在被缓慢地灌满。脚趾和腿根随着那阵灌入不受控制地痉挛了片刻，身体被撑满的痛楚便席卷上小腹。

那阵疼痛逼得他睁开了珀蓝眸子——疼痛让心脏再一次咚咚跳动起来，迅捷飞窜于腔管的血液冲击着他的大脑，他从未觉得自己有如同现在这般鲜明地活着过。

疼痛赋予他无限接近死亡的契机，亦是他重归于现实世界的回忆。

带着这样的痛楚，体力不支的少年渐渐无声无息软在了黄昏的怀里。

……

沉着眸子的青年在收拾残局的时候，也不忘再次检查一遍少年干涸结痂的伤口。

生存免不了痛楚，他还有很长的一段路要走。

…相互搀挽着继续行进吧。

搂着少年倚在篝火的火光旁，黄昏瞥一眼天际渐升的初阳。

END.


End file.
